Not Your Average 'Vinnie's A Vampire' Story
by Vamptress RayZor
Summary: Rated for violence and language. The title explains it all. Beware, YUFFENTINE! Epilogue series number two is up! FINISHED! ::sobs:: Sequel is up!
1. Nibelheim

**_Not Your Average "Vinnie's A Vampire" Story_**  
  
_ By: Yuffie Kisaragi2 & Aeris Loser_  
  
_A/N: Yeah, yeah.. One of my friends, Maria, helped me write this one. All the way through it, she critiqued my writing style, grammar, proper usage of words, and bad hand-writing! She's a sap for my stories and always reads them. She gives me her honest opinion, God (or whomever you believe in, if you believe) bless her! She doesn't write, has never played the game, and I doubt she's ever going to play it. At school, me and my other friend, Tyler, call her Aeris, because of her good-natured "It's-okay-there's-good-in-you-somewhere" attitude. So, I dedicate this fanfic to Maria, aka Aeris Loser. wink_  
  
_ Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Dedicated to Aeris Loser.  
  
_ **Chapter One: Nibelheim**  
  
A small bundle rode across the beach toward some plains upon an equally drenched golden chocobo in the dark. "Wark!"  
  
"I gotta agree," she muttered softly to her pet and mount. "It's cold and wet and-" she sneezed and wiped her nose on the back of her slender hand. "Miserable! Where the hell's that damn town!?"  
  
They rode silently, her falling in and out of sleep occasionally. The chocobo suddenly gained speed. "Whoah, Charlemagne! What are- Oh!" A grin lit the cold, weary, and wet seventeen-year-old's face. "Nibelheim? But it's not for a good bit yet! A new town? Or did I doze too long?"  
  
Charlemagne let out a loud, "WARK!" He picked up more spreed, the dim lights a welcoming sight to the one-year-old chocobo. "Wark!" he stopped abruptly, causing his rider to go tumbling off into a pud muddle in front of him.  
  
"Dammit!" the girl cursed loudly. "First, fucking Laviathon causes one of the worst storms of the century, then Shiva decides to blow an icy kiss to make it colder than Sephiroth's heart, now Charlemagne's gone and lost his damn mind! I oughtta-"  
  
"Freeze!" She didn't move, a voice in her head screaming at her for not paying attention to ninja intuition. "Don't move and you won't be hurt."  
  
Her mood only got worse. She was cold, wet, and thoroughly pissed. "Who the Hades do you think you are?" She spun around and found herself looking up at a tall, hooded man. His eyes seemed to glow eerily through the dark, casting an emerald haze through the foggy, rainy darkness.  
  
"I need not tell my name to the dead," was a simple reply. He pulled a long sword out of its sheath and impaled her upon the silver blade.  
  
As she gasped for breath, he pulled back the hood and she looked into his face for the second time in her life. Long silver hair cascaded down his back, the rain not bothering it, a sick and demented looked on his once-handsome features. "Sephiroth!"  
  
"Wark!"  
  
The girl opened her eyes, jarred by her pet's sudden noise. "Gawd! Only a dream," she whispered to herself. "Even after a year, he still scares me, like a monster under my bed, waiting to attack." Stormy gray orbs spotted lights in the distance. "Wonder how long I was out," she mused to herself, then added louder, "Charlie, head for that town up there!"  
  
"Wark!"  
  
The short girl noticed the small town as Nibelheim, her desired destination Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockheart's hometown. She giggled to herself at her memories of her crush. Her dreams had been fulfilled when he'd hugged her, though it was briefly, when they'd saved the world.  
  
"Yuffie," she remembered him saying, "We did it!"  
  
Then, of course, he proposed... To TIfa, that is.  
  
"Whoah, Charlie. Here, stay under this overhang, while I rent a stable and a room." She hopped down nimbly and walked into the first building on the left. 'They'd better have a room left,' she thought silently.  
  
A man sat in the chair behind the desk, his hair white, and beard resting on a rather large belly. He grunted and he sat up a little straighter as she stepped in and wrung out her hair. "Sorry, ma'am," he said in a deep, gruff voice. "All booked up."  
  
Her smile faded and she looked as if she might erupt. "Fuck! Got a chocobo stable open, so at least Charlie can stay dry?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. Hundred gil a night, two hundred if ya want us ta feed 'em."  
  
An exaggerated sigh escaped her chapped lips. Reaching into her hip pouch, she grabbed something and put her hand on the counter, coins clinking softly on the wood. "Fine. Where's the stable at?" she asked reluctant to pay such a high price at a second-rate stable.  
  
"I'll help ya," he said, getting up. As he walked past her, she got her money back. The Wutain ninja headed outside to where Charlemagne was. "Wow, he's really well-trained to stay here without runnin' off," the inn keeper commented.  
  
"Yeah, and if there's a fire in the stable, he'll still find me somehow." She followed him to the stable and removed the halter and bags she had draped across him. "Thanks, pops," she said rather rudely. "'Scuse me while I go find somewhere ta stay for the night!" Flipping her hood up, she walked back out into the rain.  
  
Yuffie walked through the town, shivering as she went. BOOM! "Eh, thunder!" 'The quicker I get to the fucking mansion, the better!' She sprinted through the storm towards the creepy mansion. Given the name because of who had once owned it, the ShinRa mansion was creepy and full of monsters. Or at least the last time the Wutain girl had visited it. Without thinking twice, she ran inside.  
  
'Wonder if Vampy's still in that creepy-ass coffin,' she mused to herself while wringing herself and her clothes out. 'Probably. He just left us after we defeated Sephiroth, not even waiting for the ever-so-cool par-tay!' Running her hands through her hair she debated on exploring. "Aw, fuck it," she said aloud.  
  
Footsteps echoed up the steps, disturbing his slumber.  
  
'Who?' a deep voice wondered  
  
'Perhaps and old friend?'  
  
'Doubtful, Chaos' a third voice replied.  
  
'Just an idea,' the demon replied truthfully.  
  
'I agree with Gallion Beast,' the host thought to himself, the four demons listening. 'It's doubtful that one of Avalanche is here. Why would they come?'  
  
Hellmasker giggled stupidly. 'Because they're morons!'  
  
"Helllllllloooooooo?" a voice echoed to the room he was in.  
  
"That voice," the man muttered.  
  
'Huh?' Death Gigas asked.  
  
The demon-injected man stared at the ceiling. 'Sounds like someone... From Avalanche.'  
  
"Vampy? Vinnie-boy, ya here?"  
  
'Yuffie, maybe?'  
  
'Who?' All four demons sounded confused.  
  
'The ninja,' he replied mentally.  
  
'Oh,' Chaos replied. 'The hyper-active teen.'  
  
'Scantily-clad, that one!' Hellmasker said with another demonic giggle.  
  
Footsteps, purposely unhidden, echoed through the corridor leading to his room. The tall man slipped a shirt on and got out of his bed. Quietly, without meaning to be, he opened his door.  
  
"EEYA!"  
  
He took a step back, startled by her being so close to her room.  
  
"Holy behemoths, Vinnie! You scared the shit outta me!"  
  
'Whoah, is my sight deceiving me, or has she filled out?' It was Hellmasker again.  
  
'A bit scrawny still, though,' Vincent replied mentally.   
  
'Why do you care?' asked Chaos mischievously.  
  
". . . Hello, Yuffie. Why, might I ask, are you here?"  
  
Thanking whomever was the God or Goddess of Darkness for covering her blush, she looked up at him. "I. . . uhm. . . I'm on a quest!" A thin black eyebrow was raised. "To become a full-fledged ninja, I have to find a rare item. Don't matter what kind, as long as its origin dates back before my father's time of birth."  
  
Vincent's face didn't change. "That still neglects to tell me the reason you are in this house, Lady Yuffie."  
  
Her gaze shifted to the floor, she always seemed unable to look him in the eyes. "''Well, I'm in Nibelheim for the night. Charlie's in the stable at the inn and I decided to see if ya were here!" 'Why can't I look him in the eyes?' she wondered. 'It's not like he's ACTUALLY a vampire and will suck out all my blood!' She shuddered involuntarily.  
  
The ex-Turk took notice of her wet clothing and mistook the shudder for a poorly hidden shiver. ". . . You. . . Need different clothing. Do you have a spare outfit, or do you need clothing?"  
  
With a simple shrug, she replied, "I'll be fine in this."  
  
"That's not what I asked you," he replied in his never-changing monotone that made Yuffie think he was boring to listen to.  
  
"Fine," she replied, rolling her eyes. "I need to borrow some clothes! Shiva has decided to blow me an icy kiss and give me the shivers. Happy, now?"  
  
A nod was her response as he walked back into his room and got a black long-sleeved shirt and black wind breaker-like pants with a draw string. "you may stay here for the night. The room on the other wing will do, I believe. Across from the room where you found the safe."  
  
She smiled sheepishly. "Gee, Vampy. . . I didn't even ask. Actually, I didn't even mention it!"  
  
Garnet orbs looked down at her. 'Yeah, VINNIE!' Gallion Beast joked.  
  
He didn't reply, so Chaos added, 'Don't be so eager for human comapny, because you've still got us, VAMPY.'  
  
'Though I must admit,' Hellmasker interjected. 'She does look pretty good in that skimpy outfit!'  
  
'Shut up!' Mr. Valentine shot back.  
  
'Hm?' Death Gigas asked with an evil laugh. 'Is there a reason you're so obliged to stick up for her?' The man felt the four demons bury themselves in the recesses of his tormented mind, chuckles and giggles echoing in his head.  
  
"Vinnie?"  
  
"Oh, I just assumed that was why you came." Garnet orbs watched her like a hawk. 'Why won't she look me in the eyes? Maybe. . . Becuase I. . . Am a monstrosity. . . A monster. . .'  
  
"But. . . Thanks." She looked up, her grey meeting his crimson, and a grin crossing her Wutain features. Slowly, she turned and walked toward the room she was to stay in.  
  
**Review! Till Next Time! AUDI!!!**


	2. Unexpected Visitor

**_Not Your Average "Vinnie's A Vampire" St_ory**  
  
_By: Yuffie Kisaragi2  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Dedicated to Aeris Loser  
_  
_Last Time: "Oh, I just assumed that was why you came." Garnet orbs watched her like a hawk. 'Why won't she look me in the eyes? Maybe. . . Because I. . . Am a monstrosity. . . A monster. . .'  
  
"But. . . Thanks." She looked up, her grey meeting his crimson, and a grin crossing her Wutain features. Slowly, she turned and walked toward the room she was to stay in.  
_  
**_Chapter Two: Unexpected Visitor  
_**  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
He sat straight up in bed and saw a short brunette burst suddenly through the door.  
  
"Yuffie? What's wrong?"  
  
"Eh heh. . . S-sorry, V-V-Vinnie. . . There's something. . . in my room. . ."  
  
Vincent got out of his bed, unconsciously grabbing his Death Penalty. He caught the seventeen-year-old's gaping stare at his pale, well-chiseled chest. A faint smirk played on his pale lips.  
  
"If this is all over a rat," he said, his monotone voice drenched in. . . sarcasm? "You're sleeping outside with Victoria."  
  
'Did Vinnie just make a funny!?' "Eh heh! Not funny, Vampy! I'm not afraid of any rat! I'm not afraid of any-" BOOM! "Eeyagh!"  
  
"-Thing except thunder?" he finished sarcastically.  
  
"Boy, Vinnie," she said with the same sarcasm. "You're on a roll tonight!"  
  
'Hm. . .Vampy just keeps crackin' off jokes,' Gallion Beast commented.  
  
Hellmasker giggled dumbly. 'Yeah! I haven't seen him like this since. . . Wait, I've NEVER seen him like this!'  
  
'He's always brooding and moping about,' Chaos commented.  
  
'It's just because I'm tired, tonight.'  
  
Death Gigas chuckled at the human's pitiful excuse. 'Are you? Because your mind is fully awake and a living hell!'  
  
"So. . . Ya gonna check it out, or what?"  
  
The "vampire" nodded and walked nonchalantly to her room, her hiding behind him. The door swung dramatically open with an easy kick from his sock-covered foot.  
  
"Ah! I TOLD you it wasn't a rat!"  
  
"Lucrecia?"  
  
The woman stumbled forward and collapsed into the 6' tall man's arms. "Vincent, I-"  
  
"Shhh. . . Come on." He picked up the long-haired woman, his claw under her knees and hand supporting her back. Within moments, she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
"So. . ." Yuffie said quietly as they headed down to a room with a couch. "This is Lucrecia?"  
  
Vincent nodded. 'She. . . is alive? Not behind the waterfall anymore?'  
  
'Something's not right,' Hellmasker said seriously.  
  
'I don't care,' Vincent replied. 'My beloved Lucrecia. . .'  
  
Chaos let out a rumbling growl. 'Even the ninja knows it. Look at her, she's eyeing her with mistrust. Listen to your inner demons, Valentine.'  
  
'Look at her!' Death Gigas practically screamed through Vincent's mind. 'That's not the Lucrecia you once knew!' Their pleas were a no-go.  
  
Yuffie struggled to keep up with her own mind. 'She's Lucrecia? I don't see anything remarably wonderful about her. Is that a silver streak in her hair? Gawd, how old is she?' Another thought struck her. 'How old is Vinnie?' She looked at his face, her grey eyes curious. 'He doesn't look any older than 27. But still. . . How long was he in that coffin? 20 years? So he'd be. . . ACK! 47!? No way! Gross-ness!!! He's **_OLD_**!'  
  
"Vinnie?"  
  
He looked up and blood-colored orbs met storm-filled. 'Her eyes are pretty, aren't they?' Gallion Beast said out of the blue.  
  
He ignored the demon. "Yes?"  
  
'Was that a question to her or answer for Gallion?' Hellmasker said with a giggle.  
  
"Well, I. . . Something isn't. . . Isn't quite right. I-" she shook her head. "I'm going to bed." She pulled up the shirt so that her shoulder wasn't showing anymore.  
  
"Sweet dreams," the _vampire_ muttered.  
  
She turned around to face him. "Hm? Didja say somethin'?" she asked with a yawn.  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Oh. . . Night, Vincent. . ." She walked out of the room.  
  
'Uh-oh!' Death Gigas said jokingly.  
  
'What?' Chaos asked for Vincent.  
  
'She called him **_VINCENT_**. Heh heh heh.'  
  
Vincent looked at the woman and allowed the demon's words to sink in. 'She. . . Did, didn't she? I wonder why. . .'  
  
The sleeping woman stirred. "Vincent?"  
  
"Lucrecia, what happened? You were in the cave behind the waterfall, then. . ."  
  
A smile graced her pretty face. "You know, you've aged so little." A slim, graceful hand touched his cheek, brushing long raven strands out of his face. "And your hair is so long, now. . . And your eyes." She let her hand drop from his face.  
  
Garnet orbs met her chocolate. "Where have you been?"  
  
A small gasp came from behind the two, then a loud shriek. The demon-injected man spun around to see Yuffie finishing off a rather large rat. "Eww!"  
  
'Turn back around!' Chaos shouted mentally.  
  
Heeding the advice, the dark-haired man's went wide in. . . fear, perhaps? With inhuman strength, Lucrecia brought Vincent's neck down and fangs pierced the skin. A green haze set his mind at ease and relaxed his body.  
  
'Fight it!' Something seemed to be resisting, but still got shoved into the back of his mind.  
  
"Vincent!" cried a startled girl from behind him. He felt himself slip away, then a metallic taste in his mouth. "Get out, you vampire bitch!"  
  
CRACK! All went black for him.

**_!!!_**  
  
'Ah! What the fuck is she!?' She swung the chair at the Lucrecia vampire. It connected with a sickening CRACK! The now very pissed vampire took a running leap through the window, her white lab coat fluttering wildly out behind her.  
  
'Vinnie? Did she bite him? What the hell?' She kneeled beside the slumped over body of Vincent Valentine. "V-Vinnie? Are you alive?" He had blood smeared across his neck and face. She shook him. "Vincent!" Tears stung her eyes, though she refused to let them fall. "Dammit! Fine, let one of the demons come out then! Uhh. . ." She tried to remember one of their names, but only Chaos came to mind. "Chaos! Unleash Chaos!"  
  
Crimson eyes snapped open. ". . . You called on me?" The voice was his, but the look in his eyes was completely different.  
  
"I did," her voice shook and she fell back on her butt. "Chaos, right?"  
  
"Correct. Hm. . ." He watched her get up. "Help me up, please." She did so, only to be forced into a tongue-filled kiss.  
  
The startled ninja pulled awat and slapped him across his, or rather Vincent's, face. His arms remained locked around her waist. "You damn perverted bastard! VINNIE! Get this fucking perverted demon away from me! VINCENT!"  
  
"Chaos," the evil-looking man growled as Vincent took back over. The short brunette buried her face in his bare chest and sobbed. He looked down at her, then wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.  
  
'Heh! I win!' Gallion Beast said smugly.  
  
'Pardon?' Vincent countered.  
  
'Don't deny it, **_VINNIE_**!' Death Gigas replied. 'You like her! You might get laid for the first time since Lucrecia!'  
  
'And we get to watch,' Hellmasker sang happily.  
  
'You perverted bastards!'  
  
The four buried themselves in the back of Vincent's mind again.


	3. Gone

**_Not Your Average "Vinnie's A Vampire" Story_**  
  
_By: Yuffie Kisaragi2_  
  
_Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Dedicated to Aeris Loser_.  
  
**_A/N: Thanks for your reviews! They're what makes an authoress happy!  
  
Kimou - Yup! Yuffentines are my fave!  
  
Vimto - Glad you like! I based the 4 demons off my 4 guy friends!  
  
KittyPersona - Yeah, I feel sorry for poor Vinnie too... Then, again... They ARE based off my 4 best guy friends!  
  
cassandra - Glad you like! Aren't they so cute, though? I gotta agree!  
  
Ezri-Candy - Guess you'll hafta read on to see, won't ya?  
  
nobody - Yeah, he does talk enough to the demons to make up for other conversations! Ha ha! Never thought of it that way before!  
  
Anvader-ZIM - Glad you like!  
  
Gothic-lemon - Sorry I didn't get you on the last chappie! I'm writing more! So, keep reading!  
_**  
**_Now that all of that stuff's outta the way... ONTO THE STORY!!!_**  
  
_Last Time: 'Don't deny it, VINNIE!' Death Gigas replied. 'You like her! You might get laid for the first time since Lucrecia!'  
  
'And we get to watch,' Hellmasker sang happily.  
  
'You perverted bastards!'  
  
The four buried themselves in the back of Vincent's mind again.  
_  
_**Chapter Three: Gone  
**_  
'You were bit.'  
  
Vincent hesitated before replying to Hellmasker's rather obvious statement. 'I know. . . But, by what? My poor beloved Lucrecia. . .'  
  
'Snap outta it, dumb ass!' Gallion Beast snarled.  
  
'What if she was a vampire?' Chaos growled softly.  
  
'They're a myth,' Vincent scolded the demon.  
  
Hellmasker laughed nearly hysterically, while Death Gigas audibly sighed. 'So little you humans know. Vampires. . .' He paused for a dramatic effect. 'Are real.'  
  
'She was most-likely one,' Gallion Beast interjected. 'You didn't get any blood in your mouth did you? If you did, then you only have three days.'  
  
'Until. . .?' Vincent pressed.  
  
'The full moon, when the creatures of the night run amuck.'

**!!!**

Stormy eyes flickered open. A bright light shone through the window. "Wow, that's pretty," she said dreamily. "Wonder what time it is. . ."  
  
"Eight-thirty," a monotone voice answered.  
  
She looked up and smiled sleepily at the man in her doorway. "Mornin', Vinnie." Her eyes flickered to the two small puncture wounds on the left side of his neck. "Didja figure out who she was?"  
  
"A vampiric Lucrecia. Come on, breakfast is ready."  
  
'How the hell is he so calm? He just got bit by-' Her eyes widened. "A VAMPIRE!?"  
  
Once again, he nodded. "I would suggest leaving. If the appetite comes, I would rather I did not hurt one of my friends."  
  
Yuffie rolled her eyes. "No way! I'll help ya!"  
  
Vincent didn't look too thrilled at the idea, but walked downstairs to eat his breakfast. Deciding she was hungry, Yuffie followed.  
  
"Wow! This smells better than Tifa's!" She plopped into a chair and filled her plate, then knelt in a quick prayer to her Gods. After that, she chowed down.  
  
Vincent slowly ate his own food, a ghost of a faint smile playing on his pale lips as he watched the ninja eat.  
  
"I'm gonna go check on Charlemagne. Hey, you mentioned Victoria last night." Vincent nodded. "That mean there's a stable nearby?"  
  
"Out back. Tie Charlemagne up there if you wish. Victoria would probably enjoy the company."  
  
Cloud had given his only black chocobo left to Vincent, just as he had given each of his friends a chocobo. Victoria was abnormally colored. Her black feathers were tipped a flourescent green from a Mako fountain she'd played in while still a baby.  
  
Yuffie smiled and walked upstairs to change. Vincent noticed that his large shirt had slipped off her shoulder, revealing smooth, milky white flesh. Inwardly, the four demons chuckled and grinned mischievously. Though demons, they still loved to wreak havoc upon their host's emotions and play match maker. 

**!!!**

"Heya, Charlie," the teen said, patting her pet on the head. "How about some greens?"  
  
"WARK!" He pranced around her gratefully, then took the green from her open palm.  
  
She giggled, then looked at him, the morning sun glistening beautifull off his golden feathers. "Wanna go see Victoria?" Charlemagne ducked his head sheepishly. She laughed and led him out of the stables. "C'mon, you! Let's do a trick! Number four!" Charlemagne walked away from the ninja, then did an about-face and charged toward her. Judging his speed and distance, she grabbed hold off the reins and hoisted herself up onto the golden chocobo.  
  
"Wow," she heard a child exclaim. "Is she a trick rider, Mommy?"  
  
With a triumphant grin, Lady Yuffie Kisaragi rode back towards the mansion. Around back, she spotted the stables, in excellent condition, she noticed. Glancing in the mud, she saw chocobo tracks. 'Oh, no! Victoria must've gotten out! Vinnie'll shoot me if he thinks that I let her out!' She nudged Chalremagne. "Follow them tracks!"  
  
Understanding mostly, the gold chocobo followed the tracks that led, to Yuffie's surprise, to the mountains.  
  
As they rode, Yuffie sang a quiet song to herself. "Watching me. Wanting me. I can feel you pull me down." She shifted her weight and felt a cold breeze. "Stupid snow," she muttered.  
  
In Wutai, her hometown, it had rarely snowed. Truth be told, the first time she had ever seen snow was when she was fifteen and had run away from home. She'd come up with a poem about the cold, fluffy white stuff, though she couldn't remember it anymore.  
  
"Darkness clouds my vision," she sang to a nameless slow tune. "All is completely black. My eyes are open, but nothing is there. I can hear. But silence fills my ears. The darkness doesn't scare me. I welcome it with open arms. For it's my only reli-" BANG! Charlemagne started, but regained his pace.  
  
"Sounded like Vinnie's gun," she mused to herself. 'Wonder why that song popped into my head...'  
  
"WARK!" The gold chocobo sprinted towards a man in a crimson cape.  
  
'He looks like- VINNIE!?' 

****

**!!!**

'Told ya!'  
  
'Chaos, ya owe me fiftly gil!' Hellmasker roared.  
  
'Tch.. Take it out with Vinnie-kun,' Chaos snorted.  
  
Vincent looked at the teen. Snow fell softly and rested in her dark hair and stuck to her eyelashes. She smiled and he could see her breath as she exhaled.  
  
"Whatcha doin' up here?" She sat, in all her glory, upon the beautiful gold chocobo like a true Wutain warrior. The green feathers of her headband stuck out, giving her the much desired look of a great Wutain fighter.  
  
A picture flashed through the vampire's mind. A woman with hair the same color as Yuffie's, though much longer, wearing a head band similar to Yuffie's with orange feathers. Lady Sasha Kisaragi, Wutai's most loved general of the ShinRa-Wutai War. She had been undefeated until she and General Sephiroth of Midgar-ShinRa's Army had gone head to head in a hand-to-hand duel. Vincent had seen her only in pictures and had thought her as one of the most beautiful women in the world... Next to Lucrecia, of course. Apparentally, she'd passed some of her looks to her daughter and only heir to the Kisaragi throne.  
  
Chaos smirked to himself as the other demons implanted the thoughts and images into their host's mind. How he loved playing match maker.  
  
"Vinnie? Earth to Vinnie-kun! Hey-low!?" She waved her hand in front of his face.  
  
Shaking himself out of it, he looked up at her. "... I apologize. My... Memories... Nevermind. You asked what I was doing up here, correct?"  
  
"Uh-huh! I mean, I thought Victoria had gotten loose, so I decided to follow her tracks and BOOM! Here ya are!"  
  
He sighed, mentally kicking himself for not thinking of the chocobo tracks Victoria would leave. He should have left on foot. "I... I was leaving..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"If Lucrecia was, indeed, a vampire, then... I don't want to endanger you... er... any of my friends..." His crimson eyes caught and held her grey. 'I don't care about them... Only you. I cannot put you in harm's way... In my way...'  
  
'Hmmm...' Chaos growled thoughtfully. 'Smitten, are you?'  
  
Vincent refused to respond, but noticed that she'd gotten down from her precious Charlemagne. "Vincent Valentine!" He looked at her, confused about why she would be upset. He was only trying to protect her, after all. "It might be really sweet, maybe the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me, but I'm your friend! I'm here to help you! Running off so 'I don't get hurt!' Puh-lease! You loser! We're going to find a cure!"  
  
"...'We'?"  
  
"Yes, I said 'We'! You have chocobo feathers in your ears!?"  
  
A sad sigh escaped Vincent's mouth. "Yuffie... There is no 'We'. There is only you and I."  
  
"NOT THAT WAY!"  
  
"Would you please listen?" She looked up at him. "You will continue your quest and I will disappear."  
  
"A-"  
  
"No... Go back to Nibelheim. The ShinRa mansion is old. The lab in the basement should have some old records in it."  
  
Stubbornly, she shook her head. Vincent noticed that she was shivvering and unfastened his warm red cloak and held it out to her. Defiantly, she swatted it away and glared at him. "Once again," she said in a strong voice that seemed to belong more to her mother and not her. "I'm involved, now."  
  
"...And - Gods forbid - If I lose control and bite you?"  
  
A shrug came in simple reply. "Then I guess I'll either die or be a vampy too." Vincent uttered the words for sleepel and she slumped into his arms.  
  
"Forgive me," he murmured as he wrapped his cloak around her and carried her away.

**!!!**Grey eyes flickered open. Something warm that smelled faintly of crushed and preserved rose petals was draped over her small frame. She looked around sleepily, then cursed rather loudly. "Vinnie! VINNIE!"  
  
Charlemagne and Victoria were both gone, as well as her comrade.  
  
"I... can't believe that he... Left me..." Her heart ached terribly in her chest and tears stung her pretty eyes. "V-Vinnie... Please, let this be a dream. Just an Ifrit damned dream!"  
  
Standing slowly, she picked the cloak up. The faint scent of crushed rose petals and... herbal tea? No... It was a scent that was only around when he was tere. A smell she loved dearly. Whatever scent it was that mingled with the rose petals, she only had the luck-colored cloak to remember it. 


	4. A Life That Never Should Have Been

**_Not Your Average "Vinnie's A Vampire" Story  
_**  
_By: Yuffie Kisaragi2_  
  
_Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Dedicated to Aeris Loser_

__

_**A/N: WOW! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!! I actually didn't expect so many people who liked it! Uhm, this chapter is a bit different from the others because- Actually, I will just let you read and see. Thanks to you all who reviewed, reviews are what make me go on...**_

Last time:Grey eyes flickered open. Something warm that smelled faintly of crushed and preserved rose petals was draped over her small frame. She looked around sleepily, then cursed rather loudly. "Vinnie! VINNIE!"  
  
Charlemagne and Victoria were both gone, as well as her comrade.  
  
"I... can't believe that he... Left me..." Her heart ached terribly in her chest and tears stung her pretty eyes. "V-Vinnie... Please, let this be a dream. Just an Ifrit damned dream!"  
  
Standing slowly, she picked the cloak up. The faint scent of crushed rose petals and... herbal tea? No... It was a scent that was only around when he was there. A smell she loved dearly. Whatever scent it was that mingled with the rose petals, she only had the luck-colored cloak to remember it.  
  
**_Chapter Four: A Life That Never Should Have Been_**  
  
A crimson and golden sunset reflected in grey eyes, devoid of emotion. She was tired, though not physically. Mentally, she begged the gods to let her suffering and endless pain cease. Let her life that should have never been so horrible become non-existant.  
  
Long raven and sun-streaked hair fell to her bum. She had brushed it out straight so that it looked radiant. Her black half-top was similar to the one she had worn while still a teen, the only reminiscant of the girl she had been so long ago.  
  
"Lady Yuffie? Is thou ready for thine departure?"  
  
The Wutain princess started toward the door, but stopped as if she had forgotten something vitally important. She hurried to her closet and pulled out a long, dark red cloak. Without the aid of her servant, she hooked the over-sized cloak on herself. The scent of crushed and preserved rose petals and... Him... filled her nostrils, making her feel more secure. "Now, I'm ready," she whispered to herself.  
  
With a nod, she hefted her knaki-colored backpack onto one shoulder and followed her servant out of the palace toward the many servants, her father, and a chocobo-drawn carriage. Lord Godo frowned at tyhe sight of his daughter with the crimson cloak on. It covered her mouth and was much too large on her, but he knew that she would refuse to leave without it.  
  
_You don't remember me  
But I remember you_   
  
No matter how many times the servants had washed the luck-colored cloak, the smell still remained. She'd been nearly eighteen when she had returned home to Wutai, priceless records of the Jenova Project with her. That was six years before.  
  
She'd lost something that no one knew about on her trip. A friend, comrade, compadre, whatever you wish to call Valentine. She had also lost most of her emotional outbursts. She was 24 and had to act more mature, even around Tifa and Cloud, she acted like a mature adult. She could never again be like the 16-year-old ninja that they once knew.  
  
The cape made a soft swishing noise as she walked toward the carriage bound for Junon.  
  
_I lie awake and try so hard  
Not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream  
And dream I do_   
  
"Champ, Shokra, take her to Junon," Godo told the chocobos firmly. The two gold chocobos bowed their heads in understanding. "Goodbye, daughter. Have nice trip."  
  
She nodded, but ignored any help to get into the gold and red decorated carriage. With a sly grin to herself, she shouted firmly, "TO JUNON!"  
  
The two chocobos took off.  
  
_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
You're taking over me_   
  
THUD!  
  
A sudden jolt aroused the ninja princess from her light sleep. Nothing seemed wrong, so she laid back down, awake, merely resting.

**!!!**

'I pray that it is no one important,' the man thought to himself.  
  
'Oh, I'm sure that everyday average people ride around in gold chocobo-drawn carriages all the time,' Hellmasker replied sarcastically.  
  
Chaos let out a snort and Vincent frowned. 'Hush, demons.' He peered into the window. 'Asleep? Wait... Her breathing is fairly regular, though not like when someone is asleep.'  
  
'My Gods, Valentine!' Death Gigas erupted. 'Do you know who that is!?'  
  
Vincent looked at the resting woman, something seemed familiar about her. He studied her face, then the cloak that she wore draped across her like a blanket. '. . . Yuffie?' He slid easily into the carriage, soundlessly even. 'She's-'  
  
'Older?' Gallion Beast added.  
  
Chaos growled softly. 'About twenty-five would be my guess.'  
  
'Damn, Valentine!' Hellmasker said slyly. 'She's fine! Just rape her and drink her blood!'  
  
The other three demons burst into fits of laughter, Hellmasker's high-pitched giggle the loudest of the four.  
  
Vincent ignored the demons and his human hand brushed the side of her face lightly.  
  
_-----------  
  
"If Lucrecia was, indeed, a vampire, then... I don't want to endanger you... er... any of my friends..." His crimson eyes caught and held her grey. 'I don't care about them... Only you. I cannot put you in harm's way... In my way...'  
  
----------_  
  
Chaos smirked and tried to force his way through the man. 'No, demon!'  
  
'I just want... to speak... with her,' he protested. 'Besides, it's dark. YOU might bite her, VINNIE.'  
  
Vincent stopped struggling and let the demon take over his human form. "Yuffie," he whispered softly.  
  
'Don't be perverted, demon.'  
  
Chaos shoved him out of his mind. "Lady Kisaragi." Her eyes flickered open.  
  
'Her eyes are still that awesome grey,' Hellmasker said in awe.  
  
All four demons and Vincent were in awe. How they loved those eyes...  
  
"V-Vinnie?" Chaos nodded. "Vinnie-kun!" She leapt into his arms and hugged him tightly. Remembering not to be perverted, Chaos thrust Vincent back into control. "Where've you been, you JERK!" She hauled off and struck him across the face with her small hand.  
  
He blinked down at her. ". . . Ouch."  
  
"Where have you been?" she demanded, sitting on the padded bench that served as her seat and bed.  
  
Vincent sat beside her. ". . . Traveling."  
  
"Oh. . . So, was Lucrecia a. . . Vampire?" She noticed him involuntarily shudder. "I-I'm sorry. I apologize for my rudeness. I should not have asked."  
  
'Whoah,' Gallion Beast said in surprise. 'She's changed.'  
  
'Yes,' Chaos responded gloomily. 'Her smile is not there anymore.'  
  
'Nor are her eyes as full of life as they once were,' Death Gigas added, sounding nearly saddened.  
  
'What happened to her?' Vincent wondered. "It's okay. You have every right to know since I did walk out on you, I suppose." He sighed. "Yes, she was a vampire. Though the demons in my blood counter-acted some of the effects. I still crave blood nightly, but I can walk in sunlight with only a slight red tint to my skin instead os bursting into flames. My vampiric powers are great, though. I am stronger, faster. . . And immune to the holy water, holy signs, and sunlight." His crimson eyes fell into the depths of her grey. "You. . . You seem much different."  
  
She shifted her look to her hands. Vincent also looked down and noticed the tattoo of a married woman on the inside of her left wrist. Like a branding, he decided. "People change, Vincent. . . Especially when a. . . a friend. . . suddenly abandons them." She tapped her long red, gold tipped nails on the seat. 'When their love leaves them in a damn cave,' she added mentally to herself.  
  
"So what have you been doing for the past. . . Uh. . ."  
  
"Six years?" she suggested.  
  
"I apologize. Time passes slowly, so I have no concept of years anymore."  
  
She nodded. "Apology accepted, Vinnie. . . Well, I took some of the ShinRa records to Godo and had to defeat the Five Mighty Gods without the use of materia. . . Then I spent the past four years maturing." The chocobo carriage slowed to a stop. "Care to join me on a short shopping excursion?"  
  
He raised a thin black eyebrow. "This late?"  
  
A playful smirk crossed her face. "Of course! It's a twenty-four hour mall! Come on. . . Please?"  
  
"I. . . I don't know."  
  
"For me?"  
  
Her gray eyes had a spark of life in them once again. 'If it makes her happy,' he decided. "Fine."  
  
Vincent got out of the carriage, then Yuffie. His eyes studied the cloak fastened about her. It was his!  
  
"Yes, Vinnie. I kept it," she said in response to his look. She smiled, though it wasn't visible beneath his cloak.  
  
Vincent held out his arm and she accepted it. Together, they walked into the mall. Vincent followed her from shop to shop as she chatted about the yearly reunions with AVALANCHE and how everyone missed him, even Barret. She seemed like the seventeen-year old Yuffie that he had left behind six years before in the cave withonly his cloak and some materia.  
  
**_A/N: Sorry this one's a little shorter! Till Next Time! AUDI!!! -YK2_**


	5. Disappearing Act

**_ Not Your Average "Vinnie's A Vampire" Story_**  
  
_ By: Yuffie Kisaragi2  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Dedicated to Aeris Loser_  
  
_**Woo-hoo!**_ **_Reviews, reviews! If anyone's ever in the mood to start drawing randomly (I know a lot of people that like to draw randomly, but they won't draw what I want them to. ::sigh:: ANYWHO!!!) and you get in the mood to draw something from this fic (Surka: Unlikely..) Send it to meeeeee! PUH-LEASE!? I'll... er... I dunno how, but I'll repay you! I'll, like, dedicate a chapter for you or something! Actually, if enough people like this story, I might - Nah! I'll leave that for the last chapter's announcement! OH!!! There are only 2 more chappies! GAH!!! (Surka: Thank the Gods!!! YK2: SHUT UP, DAMN YOU!! Surka: Eep!) Excuse my muse's interruptions! ::Thumps Surka:: Welp, thankies for the reviews and, if you're still reading this, READ ON!!!_**  
  
_Last Time: Her gray eyes had a spark of life in them once again. 'If it makes her happy,' he decided. "Fine."  
  
Vincent got out of the carriage, then Yuffie. His eyes studied the cloak fastened about her. It was his!  
  
"Yes, Vinnie. I kept it," she said in response to his look. She smiled, though it wasn't visible beneath his cloak.  
  
Vincent held out his arm and she accepted it. Together, they walked into the mall. Vincent followed her from shop to shop as she chatted about the yearly reunions with AVALANCHE and how everyone missed him, even Barret. She seemed like the seventeen-year old Yuffie that he had left behind six years before in the cave withonly his cloak and some materia._  
  
**_ Chapter Five: Disappearing Act_**  
  
"Wanna stop at a restaurant?"  
  
Vincent carried two shopping bags and Yuffie had a third, walking along beside him. ". . . If you wish."  
  
Yuffie stopped suddenly and glared at him. "I asked you!"  
  
'Valentine,' Chaos warned. 'She's mad.'  
  
'I caught that Chaos,' Vincent replied.  
  
"Know what? I-" she sighed defeatedly. "Nevermind. . ."  
  
The demon-infested vampire saw the woman look away. "What?" He lifted her chin so she looked into his garnet eyes.  
  
Her grey-eyed gaze fell into the depths of his garnet orbs of blood enabling her to see the demons within. ". . . For six years I've wondered. . . Why you left. Why I woke up with your cloak. Why you knocked me out. And why you took my damn chocobo!"  
  
Vincent ignored her last statement. Charlemagne and Victoria had been his first meal. "I. . . I didn't want to endanger you, so I. . . cast Sleepel on you and left my cloak to keep you warm."  
  
So many emotions flashed through her gray eyes that Vincent couldn't read them all. 'That's so sweet.' "Why?" He looked at her, his ruby eyes questioning. "Why did you want to protect me?"  
  
Pondering for only a second, Vincent responded hesitantly. "You are my friend."  
  
She shook her head in exasperation and... disappointment? "Nevermind, Vincent."  
  
As Yuffie started to walk away, the vampire caught her arm. "What changed you so much? Surely all of this was not caused by me."  
  
"Don't give yourself all the credit," she snapped and snatched her bags out of his claw. "Sometimes. . . People are forced to do things they'd rather not." Hastily, she walked toward the chocobo carriage.  
  
'What does she mean?' he wondered to himself and the demons.  
  
'Tap into her thoughts,' Chaos replied. 'You've done that twice in the six years of being a vampire.'  
  
Hellmasker giggled dumbly. 'USE THE FORCE, OBI-WON!;  
  
Sighing, Vincent stared at the ninja walking away and concentrated on her. 'At home,' he heard her thoughts as if she was speaking. 'I have an honorable husband, an honorable life. . . Yet. . . Why do I feel this way around him? Gods, I must be insane! Godo forces me to marry, so I do. Godo tells me to have a kid, but I WILL NOT! He can go have a damn kid!' An inward sigh to calm her nerves, then, 'WHY!? Gawd!' He pulled out of her mind and stopped.  
  
The four demons giggled. 'What's so funny?'  
  
'We were riiiiiiiiight!' Hellmasker said in a sing-song voice.  
  
'About-?'  
  
Chaos's growling laughter echoed through the vampire's head. 'Her. . . You. . . Our prank.'  
  
'What?' But the four demons had buried themselves deep in the recesses of their master's mind.  
  
"Yuffie, what have you been doing for the past four years?"  
  
She glanced back and nearly fell over. Vincent had appeared out of nowhere. "Leviathon! I already told you! And it's been SIX years, not four."  
  
"Yes, but you said that you have been. . . Maturing. . . for the past four years. How?"  
  
A sigh escaped her smooth, pale pink lips. "I. . . Got married. An arranged marriage the I only did for the 'Good of Wutai.' That. . . And if I didn't get married. . . I would be banished."  
  
Vincent watched her, listening, even the demons were quiet.  
  
"I. . . I tried to find you. . . To invite you to my wedding, but couldn't. Tifa was my Maid of Honor and Justin's best friend, Josh, was his Best Man. Barret and Cid were positively pissed. . . Cloud. . ." A sad smile crossed her pretty features, even as tears filled her eyes. "Cloud let me cry on his shoulder. . . And walked me down the aisle. Godo had to be the priest. . . Cloud was my substitute big brother."  
  
Without knowing what he was doing, Vincent Valentine took the former Kisaragi into his arms. He felt warm, wet spots forming on his black muscle shirt and felt her shudder with silent sobs.  
  
"I don't even love him!" she cried in-between sobs. "I w-was taught t-to ma-a-arry som-m-meone you l-love, then G-G-Gods damned Godo makes me do the op-p-posite!"  
  
The vampire ran his human hand through her long dark tresses. "So," he said hoarsely once she had calmed down. "What are you going to do?"  
  
Wiping her eyes, she stepped back a step and felt his claw fall from her waist. "Go on married. . . What else CAN I do?"  
  
Vincent's red eyes glanced over her at the chocobo carriage about twenty feet behind her. "Visit friends."  
  
She shook her head. "That was my excuse for the past three weeks. Tonight, I went shopping to escape him." A look of absolute evil-ness (I don't thinks that's actually a word, now that I look at it... Oh well!) crossed her face. "I wonder. . ."  
  
'"Wonder what?"  
  
A gleam appeared in her eyes and a smirk played on her smooth, pale pink lips. The look of a trouble-making teen ninja that had been there while they were saving the world was on her face. "I can disapear!" She threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared.  
  
Vincent used his lightning quick vampire reflexes (Just HAD to add that in there!) to move to a roof. He scanned Junon but couldn't find her. 'Tap into her thoughts, maybe?'  
  
**!!!**  
  
'Up she goes, up she goes,' Yuffie mentally sang, taking a leap to catch a fire escape ladder. Her hands barely caught hold of the bottom ring. 'Come, Josephine, in my flying machine. Up she goes, up she goes.' Skillfully, she climbed up using only her hands, the cold black metal leaving bruises on her pink palms.  
  
A hand appeared beside her. "Would you like help?"  
  
The former Kisaragi grinned her trademark lop-sided grin and took the right hand into her own. In a single pull, she landed not-so-gracefully on the roof of an apartment building.  
  
"Thanks!" Vincent merely nodded in reply. "Can you help me with my disappearing act?"  
  
". . . Depends on how you wish for me to help you."  
  
The lop-sided grin appeared on her face again, letting him know that she was just as mischievous as ever.  
  
**!!!**  
  
A gold chocobo-drawn carriage decorated in crimson and gold trimmings raced toward the two men and one woman. The taller, younger man had an oriental complexion and dark hair kept in a tidy pony tail at the nape of his neck. His dark brown eyes watched eagerly for his young wife's return. This was Justin Van Dam, heir to the Kisaragi throne by marriage to Lady Yuffie of Wutai.  
  
The shorter man wore the traditional robes instead of a navy blue suit, as Mr. Van Dam wore. His salt-and-pepper hair was long and also kept in a pony tail. He awaited, nearly as anxious as the younger man, for his daughter. She was late.  
  
The woman was pretty with an ivory complexion and shoulder length raven-colored hair. She wore the traditional crimson garb of Lady Yuffie's personal servant. Shoise, they called her.  
  
The chocobos let out a loud "Wark!" as the carriage slowed to a stop in front of the three humans. Shoise opened the door and Justin held out purple carnations.  
  
No one was in the carriage to get out or accept the pretty flowers. A note caught the lord's attnetion and he scooped it up quickly.  
  
_**Godo, Justin, & Shoise,**  
  
In case you're wondering and, most-likely, worried, I've met up with an old friend. We decided to hang out and he's going to teach me how to snow board. Don't worry, it's nothing bad. He's just the love of my life! Shoise, babe, follow your heart. Don't let others make your choices! Think of it this way... Red is nuetral, white is good, and black is evil. If your love is of black garb, go with him anyway! I chose red, and believe me, it's better than having your _DADDY_ choose for you. In any case, I'll be home anytime from..._ NOW_... until _NEVER_.  
  
Love always!  
  
_ _**Yuffie Kisaragi  
**_  
"She's using Kisaragi again," Justin said, sounding crushed.  
  
"What did she mean Shoise?"  
  
The servant put on an innocent face, though she knew exactly what her lady meant. "I have no earthly idea, sire!" She bit her tongue to keep from shouting, "She meant that I should run away and get married to the witch doctor that I'm madly in love with!"  
  
Justin looked at Godo. "I must find her! What does she mean he's the love of her life!? Who is this!? I shall rip him apart when I find him!"  
  
Lord Godo looked at the ground in contemplation. "I know that it cannot be Strife, Wallace, or Highwind. . . No!" He gasped and looked at Lord Van Dam with wide eyes. "Damn Valentine!" 


	6. Find the Princess

**_Not Your Average "Vinnie's A Vampire" Story_**  
  
_By: Yuffie Kisaragi2_  
  
_Disclaimer: I own nothing_  
  
_Dedicated to Aeris Loser  
_  
**_Paine Kisaragi: You are SUCH a dork! Not me!  
  
TheHomicidalManiac777: We'll see about Vinnie kickin' their pansy asses, but I'm glad you're enjoyin' the fic!  
  
Yuff: I'm so sorry! I had to end it somewhere and I just LOVE bein' evil and havin' cliffys! I don't think that's right.. Cliffies? Cliffys?  
  
Noriko: Ha ha ha... Jean Claude Van Dam... I don't know why I used Van Dam, I think my step-dad gave me the idea... HrmZzZz... Gah! Now I gotta figure out WHY I used that name! Scgrowl-ness!  
  
Superpup1357: More Yuffentine goodness comin' up!  
_**  
**Whew! Welp, if you're still with me after that (Surka: I'd be surprised if they're even readin' the fic anymore...) then you're truly a braver soul than I. Which doesn't take much, because I'm afraid of my own shadow... (Surka: Ain't that the truth...) I'm gonna kill you, Surka, if ya don't shut the HFIL up!!! READ ON, FOLKS!!!**  
  
_Last Time: Justin looked at Godo. "I must find her! What does she mean he's the love of her life!? Who is this!? I shall rip him apart when I find him!"  
  
Lord Godo looked at the ground in contemplation. "I know that it cannot be Strife, Wallace, or Highwind. . . No!" He gasped and looked at Lord Van Dam with wide eyes. "Damn Valentine!"'  
_  
**_Chapter Six: Find the Princess_**  
  
Vincent watched the woman flutter about the kitchen, her long hair pulled hastily into a sloppy bun to keep it out of her face. She was making, as far as the vampire could tell, an herbal tea.  
  
"Yuffie," she glanced at him in acknowledgement. "What are you doing?"  
  
The Wutain woman smiled. "I'm making tea. Want some?"  
  
Vincent stared at her in disbelief for a brief second, then nodded. ". . . Yes, please."  
  
Again, she worked on the herbal tea, humming a melancholy tune to herself. The lyrics ran through her mind as she hummed.  
  
_- You don't remember me  
But I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard  
Not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do  
I believe in you  
I'll give up anything just to find you  
I have to be with you (To live, To breath)  
You're taking over me -_  
  
**Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!**  
  
Both looked toward the door. "Who could that be?" Yuffie wondered idly. 'Unless it's-'  
  
Vincent caught the alarmed look on her face. "Go upstairs to the room you stayed in last time you were here. I'll answer the door."  
  
The woman ran up the creaking, web-covered stairs and took a left at the top.  
  
Opening the door, Vincent restrained from squinting at the bright light. "How may I help you?"  
  
"Where the hell's my wife!?"  
  
Vincent's brow furrowed, even as the demons inside him laughed hysterically. "And your wife is whom?"  
  
"Don't play stupid, Valentine!" Justin was obviously very upset. "Yuffie Kisaragi!"  
  
Vincent's mask stayed stoic as ever. "I did not realize that she has gotten married. I have not seen nor heard from her in..." He glanced down.  
  
'SIX YEARS!' All four demons shouted in unison.  
  
"I believe it has been six years since we parted ways," he finished, looking back up at the man in front of him.  
  
The man sighed heavily. "Fine. But if you see her, contact Lord Godo or myself. I am Lord Justin Van Dam-Kisaragi." Vincent nodded. "Thanks."  
  
Closing the door, Vincent turned around to see a small woman sitting at the top of the stairs, her knees held to her bosom, arms wrapped around them, and tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yuffie?"  
  
She looked at him. "Don't make me go back, Vinnie. I have to act sophisticated and they. . . I'm not ready to be married. . . Or at least, not to him!"  
  
'Whoah,' Chaos growled softly. 'Talk about a mental break-down!'  
  
'Shush.' The vampire looked at the princess. "I won't make you go back, Yuffs," he replied softly. "I promise."

**!!!**  
  
Justin stared at the ShinRa mansion. "She's here, I know she is." He clenched a fist. "And I will find her and take her home."

**!!!**  
  
"And I don't care what you say!"  
  
"NOO!!!" Gray eyes snapped open as she sat straight up in bed. Her breathing was heavy and things weighed heavily on her mind. "Godo, you damn jackass," she cursed softly to herself.  
  
"Yuffie?" The door creaked open and she pulled the blankets to cover herself. "Are you okay?"  
  
She looked at him, her gray eyes clear and void of any emotion. "Y-yeah. Just a bad. . . A bad dream." He nodded and looked at her for a minute longer. "Have you ever-" She shook her head. "'Night, Vinnie."  
  
He looked at her oddly, but didn't press on about what she had started to ask. "Goodnight." 'May sweet dreams help your soul rest tonight, Lady Kisaragi-Van Dam.' He shut the door.  
  
'Read her mind,' Hellmasker said.  
  
'I tried,' he replied honestly. 'She's blocking me out.'  
  
'How?' Gallion Beast inquired.  
  
Vincent leaned against the wall, feeling as if he was out of breath. 'By blocking out her emotions, she's also blocking anyone out of her mind, though she doesn't know that.'  
  
'Vincent,' Chaos growled softly.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Let me take over and do not look outside.'

**!!!**  
  
"If I die before I wake, don't let my soul go anywhere near Wutai," the woman whispered.  
  
Justin watched through the window, his eyes focused on his wife.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
He froze, then looked around slowly, but nothing was there. "Better get this done quickly," he told himself. Hefting the window open wasn't too hard. Kidnapping his wife, however, would definitely prove difficult.  
  
"Yuffie," he whispered softly, shaking her lightly. Gray eyes snapped open, then filled with terror.  
  
"VINCENT!!!"

**!!!**  
  
Vincent froze. 'Wait, Chaos.'  
  
'Go,' the demon told him. 'Just do not look outside or allow yourself to transform. There is little that we can do for you if you do transform.'  
  
'I know.'

**!!!**  
  
"Shush, honey. I'm here. . . Let's go home, now."  
  
"No! Leave me alone! Gods damn it! Just leave me the Hells alone!"  
  
As he started to pull her out of the bed, the door burst open. "Leave her alone," Vincent growled in a dangerously low voice.  
  
Justin jerked Yuffie out of the blue sheeted and blanketed bed. "No. She's coming home with me, where she belongs. I don't give a flying fuck if she claims that you're her love or not!"  
  
Vincent looked at Yuffie, whose eyes were on the floor. "Was that your question earlier, Yuffie?"  
  
Justin looked from his wife to the vampire, a laugh tumbling from his lips and pounding into the eerie silence that had befallen upon them. "It was all a lie? You were just running away?" Again, he laughed.  
  
Tears filled the ninja princess's eyes. 'No,' she thought to herself. 'It wasn't a lie. I do love him. He just doesn't feel the same about me. . .'  
  
"I told you, Yuffie, that if it hadn't been for me, you would have been only a disgrace to your family. No one could ever love an inconsiderate-"  
  
'One,' Hellmasker growled rather evilly.  
  
"Spoiled-"  
  
'Two,' Death Gigas snarled.  
  
"Bratty ninja!"

'Three,' Chaos added, venom dripping in that single word. How frightened the gray eyes that the demons and Vincent oh-so-loved were, it irritated the demon to no end. 'Kill him,' he growled to his host. 'Rip him to shreds... Or allow me.'  
  
Vincent's crimson eyes glared at his friend's husband. "Enough is enough, LORD Van Dam."  
  
**_A/N: Okay, it's rather short, I know. There's one more chapter left! WAHA! I know It's almost over! Everyone's gonna throw a big party, probably! Welp, Till NextTime! AUDI!!! -YK2- REVIEW!!!_** **_::sniffle:: Only one more chapter... ::bursts into tears::_**


	7. Vampire Vinniekun

_** Not Your Average "Vinnie's A Vampire" Story**  
  
By: Yuffie Kisaragi2  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Dedicated to Aeris Loser  
  
**Ezri-Candy :** **Yes, only one more chappie... ::sniffle::  
  
KittyPersona: I'm sorry you're gonna miss this fic, but... Nah, I'll leave that for after the chappie. Read onward!  
  
Neko-Yuff16: Extend it? Hmmm... I'll think about the high school fic thing, so just keep a look out in case I decide to write it.  
  
Hotaru170: I agree... Vinnie SHOULD kick Van Dam's arse... ANYWHO!!!  
  
Superpup1357: You know me, by now. I just LOVE those cliffies. Or is it cliffys? Grah!  
  
TheHomicidalManiac777: Y'know, I've been meaning to mention that your pen name's awesome... And I know, stupid cliffies... er... cliffys... GRAH! Whatever... I'm pure evil and infamous for ending chappies with cliff hangers.  
  
Noriko: ::Sobs:: Final Chappie!!! ::Regains composure:: Oh! AUDI is my version of adios, because all of my friends took Spanish last year and I didn't. So, I made up AUDI to annoy them with yet another MeGG-made word! Like Scgrowl is a word I use all the time too! Try and say aloud, it's kinda funny and hillarious to use when you're irritated with your parnets! "Meagan! Get to your room!" "Oh, ScGrOwL!!" Tee-hee!  
  
Fire Gremron: Yup, Just HAD to leave it there! Hmmm... I still might dedicate it to you! Tee-hee!  
  
DarkFlame666: Like your pen name too!I'M UPDATIN' ALREADY!  
  
Charles Xavier: Yes, she's already married, but she doesn't want to be. Sorry, I thought that it was clear, but no one else can see this fic the way I do, because I write what I think is clear, whereas it might not be to others.**  
  
**Whew! Lotta people like muh story! Whoo-hoo! 35 reviews! WAHA! I'm HyPeR! And kinda depressed since this is the last chappie of Not Your Average 'Vinnie's a Vampire' Story! ::Sniff:: READ ONWARD!**  
  
Last Time: "I told you, Yuffie, that if it hadn't been for me, you would have been only a disgrace to your family. No one could ever love an inconsiderate-"  
  
'One,' Hellmasker growled rather evilly.  
  
"Spoiled-"  
  
'Two,' Death Gigas snarled.  
  
"Bratty ninja!"  
  
'Three,' Chaos added, venom dripping in that single word. How frightened the grey eyes that the demons and Vincent oh-so-loved were, it irritated the demon to no end. 'Kill him,' he growled to his host. 'Rip him apart... Or allow me.'  
  
Vincent's crimson eyes glared at his friend's husband. "Enough is enough, LORD Van Dam."  
_  
**_Chapter Seven: Vampire Vinnie-kun_**  
  
The Lord-by-marriage looked at his verbal assaultant. "What's it to you, Valentine?" He cocked his head slightly to the left, allowing a silver light to fill the room.  
  
Downcast gray eyes flickered up in time to see an evil gleam in her friend's scarlet eyes. "Oh, shit," she barely had time to mutter before Justin tossed her aside to save himself.  
  
The vampire lunged at the Lord-by-marriage and would have caught him, had the ninja woman not interfered. "NO, Vincent," she said calmly, standing in front of him, her index pointed at him. It would have been a rather comic moment, the bratty ninja scolding the demon-infested vampire like one would do to a small child, if her heart hadn't been beating rapidly in her throat.  
  
"Move, Yuffie," Vincent commanded; his face was so familiar, yet so different at the same time.  
  
Her gray eyes gazed defiantly up into his crimson. "No, Vincent," she repeated, her voice as strong as before, sounding as if it should belong to her mother and not her. A look of pure determination stole over her pretty features, giving her the look of her mother, who had died so long ago. "As much as I dislike, even hate Justin Van Dam, I would not wish death upon even him. If he died, I would be a widow. . . Widows, in Wutai, are not allowed to be seen without a black veil over their faces, nor are they allowed out of Wutai."  
  
Vincent growled softly. "Then on whom shall I feast on?" As he spoke, Yuffie saw the small, pointy fangs.  
  
Not without hesitation, the ninja came upon her decision. "I guess," she began slowly. "That I'm the only candidate left." Her voice sounded small, meak, in the heavy silence.  
  
"M'lady!" Justin called out, his eyes wide and jaw slack.  
  
Yuffie waved him away. "Tell Godo I died," she replied coldly. "I'll be dead soon enough anyway. Leave out the window, of which you entered, and tell him. . . Tell him that my own stupidity caused a kitchen fire and that I am no more than ashes now."  
  
Nodding, the soon-to-be-widower scrambled out of the window and onto the roof. "Hope she doesn't die," he whispered to himself. "She saved my life. I shall avenge her," he vowed.  
  
The vampire looked down at the woman; her courage caused him to yearn for her touch. Her life blood spilling over his lips and in his mouth would not be enough.  
  
'Don't turn her!' a voice warned, but he ignored it. As he stared into her entrancing gray eyes, she shifted to her right leg; the metal brace had started to dig into the milky white flesh of her thigh.  
  
"And your answer," the Vampire Vincent said with a sadistic grin. "Is greatly appreciated."  
  
He took a step toward her; she stood stalk still. Another step, still she did not move. A third and the gap between them was closed.  
  
As the Master of Night bent in preparation to feast, something hit him, not physically, but mentally. 'STOP!' Crimson eyes averted themselves from the ninja to the floor.  
  
Quicker than the human eyes could see, the vampire had left the room. A very confused ninja princess stared at the spot where he had been standing, her neck still warm from his breath.

-----!-----

Glazed donuts sat on the table, beckoning the young woman to indulge in the sugar coated breakfast delights. Her stomach, however, had not fully recovered from the previous night's experiences.  
  
"Where did he go?" she wondered aloud, not caring that her voice echoed eerily in the silent room. "VINNIE!?" she called out, her voice bouncing off the walls and carrying into each empty room.  
  
After a few minutes, Yuffie decided to look for him. Her nylon pants swished softly as she walked to the stairs. As she ascended the stair case, there was a knock on the front door.  
  
"Or maybe I won't look for him yet," she answered herself dully.  
  
She opened the door only wearing a black sports bra and blue wind breakers. She didn't even have a split second to avoid the attack. A small, Wutain-made dagger plunged straight into her stomach.  
  
Dark brown eyes widened as long, elegant fingers with crimson-painted nails clutched at his navy blue suit. "No. . . YUFFIE!"  
  
Her mouth opened as if to say something, but only blood and spittle spilled from her smooth, pale pink lips. "V-Vinn. . . ie. . . "  
  
Justin Van Dam caught her as she fell forward into his arms and slumped down to the ground. Cradling her in his arms as one would do to an infant, he stared in disbelief.  
  
"HELP! SOMEONE! PLEASE! HELP!" 

-----!------

'Valentine,' Gallion Beast growled.  
  
The vampire stared at the lid to his coffin.  
  
'GODS DAMN IT, VALENTINE! GET THE HELLS OUTTA THIS DAMN COFFIN!' Hellmasker screeched.  
  
"HELP! SOMEONE! PLEASE! HELP!"  
  
Vincent closed his eyes. 'That sounds like. . . Van Dam. . .'  
  
"PLEASE! SHE'S GOING TO DIE! SOMEONE! HELP!"  
  
'She?' Crimson eyes flickered open and a look of pure terror fell into their red depths as sudden realization struck. "Yuffie!" 

-----!------

Voices swam through her head, none that she recognized and none that made any sense. A call for help, then a loud roar. What was going on?  
  
Finally, she felt at peace, the stabbing pain in her abdomen gone and her head stopped hurting. A field of wild flowers stretched out in front of her. Yellow, her second favorite color; green was her absolute favorite.  
  
"Aren't they pretty?" The voice was female and ever-so pleasant. It seemed so. . . familiar.  
  
"Aeris?" She spun around and saw the pretty young woman standing there clad in pinks and reds.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
Something squeezed her heart tightly. "It's me. . . Yuffie. Y'know, from AVALANCHE? The annoying ninja that called Cloud a spiky-headed jerk!"  
  
The forever 23-year-old smiled. "Yuffie? Is it truly you? Wow! Your hair is so long! How old are you? Wait! Why are you here in the Life Stream?"  
  
The Wutain woman became confused. "I'm. . . in the Life Stream?"  
  
Aeris nodded, then smiled. "Oh, you're not staying! That's good for you, I guess. Too bad for me. I really miss you all."  
  
"What do you mean I'm not staying?" 

-----!------

"What did you do!?"  
  
"I thought she was you! I was going to avenge her!  
  
"The blood is not only on your hands, now."  
  
_- Have you ever seen a river ragin' in the spring  
Rushin' down the mountain fast as anything  
Well if you can picture that wild water  
That would be her, only deeper_  
  
A human hand swept the dark raven hair out of the young woman's face. Her body was still. 'There's only one way.'  
  
'Do it,' Death Gigas told him. 'That's the only way.'  
  
_- Have you ever seen an eagle soaring high above the trees  
Circling the world below, epitome of free  
Then you could imagine how I feel when I'm beside her  
Only higher_  
  
"Cure 3!"  
  
"It won't work. It will only keep her alive for ten more seconds."  
  
"She's. . . Dead. . . Isn't she?"  
  
Red eyes glared up. "Get out. . . Now."  
  
_- I'm flying, I'm falling, I'm floating  
And all I want to do is hold her  
Closer and spend every day that passes  
Thinkin' up new ways to love her_   
  
'If you're going to,' Hellmasker warned, 'Hurry up.'  
  
The vampire bent his head low and fangs pierced the soft skin of the woman's neck. 

-----!-----

"You have people that love you. Go back to them."  
  
Yuffie shook her head. "No. I love someone, but he doesn't feel the same way. He probably won't even care that I'm dead in his doorway."  
  
Aeris cocked her head to one side. "Who?"  
  
"Wellllll. . ." Yuffie took a deep breath. "Remember Vinnie? Actually, his name's Vincent Valentine, but I've always called him Vinnie." Aeris nodded. "Me and him were hangin' out about six years ago and a vampire bitch bit him."  
  
"Vampire? Who?"  
  
"Lucrecia," the woman spat her name as if it tasted bad. "Anyways. . . Vinnie left me. Then, day before yesterday, I ran into him again. We were hangin' out and he said he'd help me run away from my husband and Godo for awhile."  
  
"Godo forced you to get married?"  
  
"Yeah. . . To Justin Van Dam. Anywho. . . He, meaning Vincent, became Mr. Freaky-Ass-Vampire and nearly eats Justin, who came to. . . er. . . Rescue me. I interfere and so Vampy Vinnie's gonna eat me instead. Next thing I know, he's gone."  
  
Aeris sighed. "I think. . . That you need to tell me why you really were going to let him bite you."  
  
"Okay," Yuffie said reluctantly. "I wanted him to bite me. . . So he wouldn't be alone forever." 

-----!------

_- If you've never had a vision  
Of what perfect love would be  
Just close your eyes and dream a dream  
That just gets sweeter, that would be her_   
  
'Now, slit your wrist,' Chaos instructed. 'And drop some of your blood in her mouth.'  
  
Vincent used his metal claw to slit his wrist. Opening her mouth, he dripped his crimson blood onto her tongue.  
  
'I would recommend getting her out of sunlight, now,' Hellmasker said, utterly serious.  
  
_- I'm flying, I'm falling, I'm floating  
And all I want to do is hold her  
Closer and spend every day that passes  
Thinkin' up new ways to love her more_

-----!-----

"You were willing to become a creature of the night for him?" The Wutain princess stared at the flowers, not wanting to answer. "That's not all, is it? Your feelings for him are strong. . . Perhaps his are too."  
  
"No," Yuffie replied in a hoarse whisper. "My feelings. . ." She cleared her throat. "My feelings aren't reflected back. . . No matter who they are directed towards."  
  
The flower girl smiled. "You're leaving. I wish you well!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
A red haze took over where the flower field had been, then the flower girl, Aeris Gainsborough, disappeared as well. There was a metallic taste in her mouth and a stinging pain in her stomach that lessened by each second.  
  
"Laviathon," she used the water god's name in vain. "Who whacked me over the head with Cid's Venus Gospel?"  
  
"You're. . . okay???"  
  
She looked at him somewhat oddly. "Vinnie? Were you. . . Crying?" She brought up her small hand and wiped away a crystal-like tear from his cold cheek. "What's wrong?"  
  
Red eyes locked with her own gray. "I. . . I saved you. . . But you're. . . Not human any longer."  
  
"What?" She slowly sat up and looked at Vincent with her intense gray eyes. "Do you mean to tell me that. . . I'm a. . . a vampire?"  
  
The ever-quiet vampire nodded, waiting for a shriek of despair, her horrified gasp, anything to show that she would have rather died than become a creature of the night. Instead the woman hugged him tightly. ". . . What are you doing?"  
  
"Hugging you, silly," she replied with a giggle.  
  
"I know that, but why?"  
  
She pulled away and smiled up at him. "For keeping your promise of not letting Justin get me. And for keeping me away from Wutai. And for not letting me die."  
  
Vincent looked into her stormy eyes and heard the demons laughing hysterically in his head. "I was only keeping my promise to not let you go back to Wutai, Yuffs."  
  
She grinned her lop-sided grinned and he looked rather confused. "I like that. . . Yuffs. . ."  
  
_I'm a night person by nature  
And would love to have you here  
Every night when I wake up  
So that I can feel you near  
_

_And the world can revolve around us  
We can walk as fast or as slow as we want  
Whenever we feel stopping  
We can do whatever we want  
_

_As I walk near you  
I understand more and more  
We walk slow as they all pass by  
And we don't have to understand why  
_

_And the world can revolve around us  
We can walk as fast or as slow as we want  
Whenever we feel like stopping  
We can do whatever we want  
_

_So when they threaten to destroy me  
At least I know you can go on  
When my life has light again  
You can show me the dark  
So when light is shed upon me  
You can show me my world again  
Please just take me away  
Far...  
Into the dark  
_

_And the world can revolve around us  
We can walk as fast or as slow as we want  
Whenever we feel like stopping  
We can do...  
Whatever...  
We want...  
_

_We can do...  
Whatever...  
We want...  
_

**A/N: _The song that I used is entitled "That Would Be Her" and is by Joe Nichols. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to Aeris Loser for helping me out. I do not own any songs mentioned and Paine Kisaragi owns the last song, entitled "A Vampire's Lullaby". Thank you all so much! Anyone who gets bored and wishes to write a story based off of this is more than welcome to. I won't spaz out because someone "took my idea" when it's a rather common idea to make Vinnie a vampire. Please, if you wish to use "A Vampire's Lullaby" contact Paine Kisaragi first. her e-mail is painekisaragiyahoo.com and I'm almost positive that she'll let you use it. Thanks to all my freinds who made me finish this story before school was out and thanks to Aeris Loser, who made me post it and fixed all my grammar, etc._   
  
Now that that's outta the way...  
  
Thanks to ::Clears her throat:: _gothic-lemon, Invader-ZIM, nobody, Ezri-Candy, cassandra, KittyPersona, Kimou, Z.A.G., vincent-lover, Charles Xavier, Hotaru170, TheHomicidalManiac777, Neko-Yuff16, Fire Gremron, Paine Kisaragi, Yuff, Noriko, Superpup1357, and DarkFlame666.  
_  
Now, the moment that no one's been waiting for! If you WANT me to do a sequel, tell me in a review. I suppose that it will be more of an extended epilogue than a sequel, because I'll just add it onto this fic. Anywho, if you WANT me to, please tell me. I ended up having 35 reviews for chapters one through six and am so eternally grateful that I'm truthfully close to tears right now. this is the first fic that I've actually completed that people like. All of my others have been flops. So, once again, thank you all soooooooooooooo much for reviewing. As Paine Kisaragi would say, "If not for my reviewers, then this authoress would not continue to write." A true quote from my friend and I am eternally grateful to you all. _Thank you. Till Next Time! AUDI!!!  
_  
_-YK2-_**


	8. Epilogue One: Awkward Visit

_** Not Your Average "Vinnie's A Vampire" Story   
**  
By: Yuffie Kisaragi2  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Dedicated to Aeris Loser_  
  
_Due to the requests, here's the epilogue!_  
  
**_ Epilogue 1: Awkward Visit_**  
  
Grey eyes flickered open at the sound of movement. She sat up slowly, afraid of seemingly nothing. "V-Vinnie?"  
  
No one answered, so she got out of the crimson sheeted bed that was in the basement of the ShinRa Mansion. Since Yuffie was still officially creeped out by coffins, Vincent had decided to move a bed to the basement, the only part of the house that sun light could not be seen at any time of the day.  
  
"Vinnie!"  
  
She slowly crept up the spiral stair case and heard laughter. 'That's not normal,' she told herself. 'Laughter coming from the main rooms of me and Vinnie's house in the middle of the night. Unless it's me and Vinnie, which I know it's not, because I'm here, then it's usually silent.' She peeked out of the room that the basement door was hidden in.  
  
Slowly, cautiously, she looked over the railing. "EEEEEEEEYAHH!!! TIFA!!!" She jumped down the flight and a half of steps, landing clumsily in front of her friend. "TEEF! OHMYGAWDWHATAREYOUDOINGHERE!?IHAVEN'TSEENYOUINLIKEFOREVER!!!" (If you are in need of translation, she said, "Oh my Gawd, what are you doing here!? I haven't seen you in, like, forever!!!")  
  
Cloud and Vincent exchanged glances, then looked back at the two women.  
  
"Well, me and Cloud decided that since it's been a year since you were vampified, we should get over it and come visit you!" She hugged the vampire woman. "You look.. er..."  
  
Yuffie giggled like she had done when she was 16. "Don't say anything, because I know I'm 'ghostly pale,' but I can't go out and get a tan, ya know." Tifa laughed nervously. Yuffie smiled half-heartedly, sensing the tension that had suddenly filled the room.  
  
Vincent, sensing that an awkward silence was coming on, stepped in to take over for his friends. "If you wish, there is food in the kitchen." Cloud and Tifa looked thoroughly frightened at Vincent's mention of 'food'.  
  
Yuffie looked at her vampire buddy, then sighed. "He means steak that he can make if you're hungry. We aren't going to suck out your blood," she said rolling her eyes. Though Tifa did notice her friend's small, pointy fangs.  
  
**!!!**  
  
Yuffie sat at the table sipping what looked to be red wine while Tifa and Cloud drank their tea and Vincent had a most bemused look on his face. "So, how you two been?" Yuffie asked, eager to know what was up with her friends.  
  
"Good," Cloud replied dully. Yuffie frowned and cast a glance at Vincent. "Me and Teef have been living in Kalm. I've got my Weapon Shop and she's got her bar."  
  
"It's called Safe Haven," she added softly.  
  
"MmHmm..." Yuffie ran her finger around the top of her glass, obviously bored with her once-good friends. She noticed Tifa give a small yawn and sighed. Maybe becoming a vampire had its down sides... With a look at Vincent, she was reminded of its good sides.  
  
"Tifa, Cloud, I know it must be awfully late for you two. If you're tired, you're more than welcome to go back to your inn room. I won't force you to sit here, when you can barely keep your eyes open." The vampire ninja (Hah hah.. That looks funny!) smiled encouragingly at her two friends. "Besides, I know that it's probably awfully awkward to sit and make conversation with vampires that haven't eaten yet tonight."  
  
Cloud and Tifa cast urgent looks at each other. "Yeah," Cloud said for both of them. "I am pretty tired. Better get to bed. See you two around." They each gave Yuffie a wary hug and said their goodbyes before leaving rather hastily.  
  
Yuffie and Vincent looked at each other for a few long moments. Then, they burst out laughing. Yuffie's higher pitched giggles blending in with Vincent's resonating melodic laughter.  
  
"That was too funny, Vinnie! Didja see the look on Tifa's face when I mentioned that we hadn't eaten yet tonight?"  
  
He smiled at her. "I must admit, they did show up to say hello, which is more than I would have thought they would have done."  
  
Yuffie dumped the rest of the now clotting red substance out of her wine glass. She rinsed it out thoroughly, then set it with the other dishes. "Wow, I'm really hungry." Reaching into the freezer, she took out a package of blood and set it into the mirwave for thirty seconds. Vincent watched her with a bemused look on his face.  
  
"You know, you really should try chocobo blood some time. It is better than stealing blood from the blood donation drives." Yuffie glared at him. "Just a suggestion," he replied calmly.  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't like that suggestion! I'd rather get these nifty travel packages!" Vincent rolled his eyes. "Oh! I know what I wanna do for my one year vampify present!" Vincent raised an eyebrow in question. "I wanna go to Wutia. Just to see Da Chao, ya know? And maybe drop in on Justin to scare the shit outta him, then leave."  
  
Vincent looked thoughtful, then nodded. "Fine. But we'll have to get up just after sunset to make it there, complete your fun, and make it back in time for sun rise. I don't think throwing my cape over you will work again. Last time, it was burnt nearly all the way."  
  
She grinned and bounded over to him. "Thank you, Vinnie!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and went skipping back to the microwave, her blood bag being finished heating. She bit into it and walked into the living room to watch yet another cheesy horror movie.  
  
"Why do you insist on watching those movies?" he asked rather seriously; then again, how else does Vincent talk?  
  
She grinned up at him, her grey eyes causing the demons to start chatting away at how entrancing they were. "Because it's funny to watch these movies that still scary me half to death!" She wrinkled her nose at the saying. "Er... A third quarter to death, since I'm kinda half-dead as it is."  
  
Vincent sighed and also took a bag of blood our of the freezer, putting it into the microwave to heat. 'Why did I turn her, again?'  
  
'Because you lo-ove her,' teased Hellmasker.  
  
'Oh,' Vincent replied dumbly. All four demons started laughing hysterically and she shoved them into the recesses of his mind. "Yuffie, I am going out..."  
  
"Kay, Vin!" She was busy sucking on the blood bag and watching some horrible vampire movie.  
  
Vincent walked out.  
  
**!!!**  
  
As the vampire walked toward Mt. Nibel, his boots thudded softly on the packed dirt trail. His human hand played with a small black box in his pocket. Inside was a slim silver and gold entwined band, a small diamond set on top. 'Should I? Will I? Can I? What if she says no? What if she leaves? What if-'  
  
'What if Meteor comes back and smites you dead!' Chaos howled with laughter at the vampire's problems.  
  
Death Gigas sighed. 'Just do it already! She's not going to say no!'  
  
Vincent nodded to himself resolutely, then turned back toward the house that he and Yuffie shared. If she said no, it would be okay. He knew that they couldn't ACTUALLY get married, but... Anyway, he would try it as a one year anniversary gift, if nothing else. Maybe atop Da Chao, he would give the ring to her...  
  
**_OBIE KABIE! So, that was Epilogue 1: Awkward Visit. Epilogue 2 will be up shortly. I think that this "extended epilogue" series is just going to give you all a brief insight at their life as a vampire couple! One more epilogue, then I'm gonna let this fic live on in the hearts of all my reviewers!_**   
  
**_Surka: Uh huh...  
  
YK2: Shut up... Till Next Time! AUDI!!!_**  
  
**_-YK2-_**


	9. Wutai, oh, Wutai Where for art thou exhu...

**_Not Your Average "Vinnie's A Vampire" Story_**   
  
_ By: Yuffie Kisaragi2_  
  
_ Disclaimer: I own nothing_  
  
_ Dedicated to Aeris Loser  
_  
_Due to the requests, here's the Epilogue 2! This is the last chapter at all. Whew! 53 Reviews!!! I'd like to thank the academy... No, wait.. I would like to thank the reviewers! They like me, they really like me! I'll shut up now..._  
  
**_ Epilogue 2: Wutai, oh, Wutai... Where for art thou ex-husband?_**  
  
Yuffie awoke when Vincent shook her lightly. "Hmm?"  
  
He tossed her a blood bag, freshly heated. "Hurry and eat, we're going to Wutai tonight, remember?" Yuffie was suddenly very awake and sucking on the blood bag. Vincent shook his head and went to get himself a blood bag.  
  
Within twenty minutes, the two were walking out of Nibelheim. "So, tell about this flying thing again. How the hell am I supposed to fly?"  
  
Vincent shrugged. "Think about it and you can." He rose into the air about twenty or thirty feet and hovered there.  
  
Yuffie glared at him. "Show off..." She concentrated really hard and jumped, but couldn't fly. "Grrr.." The next thing she knew, she was in the air. "Oh, shit!"  
  
**!!!  
**  
Yuffie landed less gracefully than Vincent, but stood up quickly. "Okay, then! Whoah, Wutia still hasn't changed." She walked toward the palace where her father and Lord Justin Van Dam lived. Vincent followed, still thinking about his decision that he had made the night before.  
  
Yuffie walked around the palace, her eyes finding the window that her ex-husband's room was attached to. She looked in side and grinned to herself. He was not allowed to be re-married or have contact with any women now that Yuffie was "dead". She opened the window and grinned wickedly back at Vincent. Pushing herself through it silently, she felt it scrape her bare stomach, then the wounds heal. It was still a weird sensation to her, the healing wounds. It tickled, but felt warm.  
  
She spoke softly to the man asleep. "You left me there to die... To fall prey to a vampire..." There was some truth in her words, but she didn't mean them. "I can't believe you..."  
  
"No," he shouted, sitting straight up and looking at her. His eyes were wide and his long hair was going every which way. "You!" She grinned at him. "You're dead!"  
  
"AM I?" She picked him up by his neck and slammed him against the wall. "Am I dead, dear husband? Revoke your vows!" He stared at her with wide eyes. "Now, damn you!"  
  
"I- I, J-Justin Van Dam, hereby revoke my vows of marriage t-to L-Lady Yuffie Kisaragi. I sh-shall l-l-leave Wutai forever." She grinned and dropped him. He took off out of his bedroom and down the hallway. She heard, with a satisfactory grin, the yells and shouts of guards as he ran past them.  
  
"Now that I'm free again," she said with a grin. "I might as well go check out how Gram's doing."  
  
She escaped through the window and left it open, hoping that one of the guards would come investigate so that they would be utterly clueless. Vincent watched her, knowing exactly what she had done but not caring about Van Dam. "Where to next?"  
  
The ninja woman grinned. "I've got an old friend here that probably knows everything about everything." She walked toward her small hut. Vincent followed, slightly curious about this friend of hers.  
  
**!!!**  
  
"Gram?"  
  
A little old woman with long white hair braided down her back and blue eyes that seemed all too wise. "Why, Yuffie! I told your father that you weren't dead! He just scoffed at me. Oh! And you've brought a friend!"  
  
The vampire woman smiled, revealing two pointy fangs. "Uhm, well... I'm not quite dead, but not quite alive." She and Vincent explained about becoming vampires and Gram nodded. "And that's how."  
  
Gram nodded again, this time thoughtfully. "Vampires, you say... There may be a way to become human again..." She smiled up at the two, who were listening intently. "May I help you?" She smiled. "Oh! Yuffie! How pleasant to see you again! I told your father that you weren't dead! He just scoffed at me."  
  
Yuffie smiled. "Well, I've gotta go, Gram... Good bye."  
  
"Bye, dear."  
  
Vincent and Yuffie walked side-by-side in silence toward Da Chao. "Something tells me that she's changed since you last saw her," Vincent said softly. Yuffie nodded and they continued walking in silence. Vincent knew from experience not to bother the ninja when she was thinking, else you get smacked or screamed at.  
  
'Ask her,' Chaos growled.  
  
'No,' Vincent replied firmly. 'Not yet.'  
  
The four demons growled in aggitation, but said nothing more.  
  
"Here," Yuffie said softly, more to herself than to Vincent. "This is it."  
  
Vincent looked around to see where they were and found himself on the palm of Da Chao. He looked out accross the small village and smiled. It was gorgeous. Of course, he didn't say anything, but that was Vincent Valentine for you.  
  
'Ask her, dammit!' Death Gigas screamed at the vampire.  
  
"Uh, Yuffie?" She turned and looked at him, her grey eyes questioning. "I..." 'Can't do this,' he finished mentally.  
  
'Yes, you can,' Hellmasker replied.  
  
"What?" she asked feeling as if she were being talked about, but not knowing by whom.  
  
"Will...er... I... I love you."  
  
She grey eyes widened in surprise. "Wh-what?" she asked hoarsely.  
  
"I love you." He held out a black velvet box.  
  
Still completely surprised by this new development, she opened the box and saw a diamond sitting on top of a silver and gold intwined band. "Vincent," she gasped.  
  
'Heh heh,' Death Gigas chuckled. 'Oh, Vincent! I love it!' he mimicked her higher pitched voice.  
  
"I love it!"  
  
All four demons laughed hysterically.  
  
Crimson eyes stared into grey as he placed it on her left ring finger. She hugged him afterward. "I've loved you since I first met you!" she exclaimed loudly.  
  
Vincent brought his arms around and hugged her back.  
  
'Ain't this a beautiful ending?' Chaos said with a grin.  
  
_**Thank you all soo much for reviewing! I love you all so much for this! I'm currently working on another Yuffentine and, if you ask me to, I'll e-mail you when I post it. Though, it's another "years after AVALANCHE defeated Sephiroth and Meteor" it should be okay. It's finished and should be posted as soon as I revise and edit it... The title is "Tell Me I Was Dreaming". Once again, thank you all soooooooo much! I think that Fire Gremron is going to make a fic as a second story to this one. So, if you watch her, she may end up writing it. The story line so far sounds completely awesome and I was flattered that she e-mailed me with the idea. That, and she drew a pic for me!! I'm liked! WAHA! Oh, um.. HrmZzZz... Well, I guess this is goodbye!  
  
Dracon: You? Say goodbye?  
  
Surka: NEVER!  
  
YK2: Yeah, you're right! Till Next Time! AUDI!!!  
  
-Yuffie Kisaragi2-**_


End file.
